Becoming Visible
by Chellelove
Summary: Goes with When One Door Closed A Better One Opened. Kimberly Cornweller is broken so she became invisible to everyone, after years of not seeing Kim Jared imprints on her and promises to make an invisible girl want to be visible.
1. Prologue

**This story goes with When One Door Closed A Better One Opened. This is Jared and Kim's story, so if you've have already read When One Door Closed then you have a small look into their story, if not then you don't really have to because in a way this can be considered a prequel, since this story starts around the time that Leah left with the Cullen's. There's a chance that this story may change to the M rating.**

**Sorry for all mistakes, I only have a beta for my Victorious story, and I can't use Microsoft Works on my computer.**

**I don't own Twiligh.**

**Becoming Visible**

**Summary: Goes with When one door closed. Kimberly Cornweller is broken so she became invisible to everyone, after years of not seeing Kim Jared imprints on her, and promises to make an invisible girl want to be visible.**

Prologue

Kim's POV

I never wanted to live this way. I'm an only child, and my parents never tried to hide the fact that I was an unwanted child, so they ignored my existence.

A year ago my father got a job in New Your, so they moved there, leaving me in La Push. For the first few months they would send me enough money to survive, but that stoped four month's ago. I have a job, but I don't make enough money to live off of, so I've lost everything, and I now live in an abandoned shack in the woods, with the few belongings I have.

I have never had friends, sometime people will actully talk to me, but the next day they ignore me, most of them act like they have never seen me before.

I have been in love with Jared Cameron since middle school, we have been in the same classes since kindergarded, but he doesn't even know my name.

I hate my life, I hate being invisible. No one sees me, or the pain I am always in, but sadly this way of living is all I've ever know.

Invisibility is an artform that I have mastered.

**Hope you enjoy. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank nycgirl1996, CookiedMoonster, Embryforever, brankel1, Dreamcatcher94, MysteriousAndChaotic, pnkrchik, and all my readers.**

**For all of you who haven't read When One Door Closed I'm going to give you a little background on what's happened else has been happening in this story. Sam imprinted on Emily, and they made Leah's life hell after she became a wolf. Edward found Leah after breaking up with Bella and he rescued her. Leah imprinted on Edward, and she and Seth left with the Cullen's when the left Fork's.**

****I am almost done with Alpha's Mate, and I have already decided that I will add one of my Charmed stories after I finish it, but I need to work on it some more. I may go ahead and add it a little early since this one will be done soon. I don't want to have more than six stories that I'm working on at a time, but I may be making an exception.****

****I didn't plan on updating so soon, but I may not be updating any of my stories until Thursday.****

****I'm sorry for all mistakes, I am working without Microsoft Work's.****

****I do not own Twilight.****

Chapter One

Kim's POV

I had just finished my shift at the La Push diner when it started to rain, so I now have to walk ten miles to the shack that I've been staying in for the past two month's in a downpour. Which gave me plenty of time to think.

I'm only sixteen, I should still be able to live in the house that I grew up in, with parents who love me and care if I'm alive or dead. I should have friend's instead of people who forget who I am after talking to me, hell I'd settle for my crush Jared hating me, at least then someone would remember that I'm alive. Yea I'm that desperate.

I hate my life, if anyone took the time to notice me they'd notice that my hair is thin from falling out, they'd notice the bag's under my eye's, and the bone's that stick out from not eating. If anyone would take the time they would notice that I cut myself, and am so depressed it's a wonder I haven't given up yet.

My reason for living is sad in my opinion, I live for a boy I've been in love with for year's. He doesn't notice me, he couldn't tell you me name if you asked, but he at least talk's to me, and unlike everyone else he doesn't look at me like I'm a waste of space. His name is Jared Cameron.

Jared hasn't been at school in two weeks, It's sad that all I have to look forward to is seeing a boy at school that doesn't even know I exist, but my obession with him is sadly the best thing in my life.

That's why I've been so depressed this week. I can usully keep myself under control, but when he's not there I just can't control the pain like I usually do. He's the only person in my life who doesn't make me fell worthless, and that's why I'm so in love with him.

I finilly make it to the shack and I'm soaked and freazing. so I walk over to the box that I keep what's left of my cloth's in and change into a shirt to sleep in, then I grab the razor I keep under my pillow and start cutting at my wrist's.

I cut until the pain of my depression lessen's, and then I let the blood drip down my arm's. I let the blood dry and my cut's stop bleeding so that I won't get blood on one of the few shirt's I have left, I crawl under my blanket and try to get warm.

I wake up a few hours later later and I burning up from a fever. The rain must have made me sick, but I don't have the money to go to the doctor, or to buy medicine so I have no choice but to deal with it, and try to go back to sleep.

I woke up sick, and somehow got my bookbag and headed to school. when I got there I headed to my first class, and noticed the date, I slept for two day's straight, I missed two day's of work. Most people would fear losing their job's, but my boss would have to notice me to realize that I was missing. It's a mircale he even remember's to pay me.

I put my head down and I ended up missing half of first period. I didn't realize what was going on around me until I started coughing. After I was finilly able to stop coughing I realized that I was really tired. I was about to put my head back down when someone tapped my shoulder and I looked toward's Jared's desk and noticed that not only was he there, but he was the one who had tapped my shoulder.

He stared at me for a while. He actully seemed to be looking at me, and he had love and worry in his eyes, or at least I thought he did, my mind was probally just playing trick's on me. "Are you ok", Jared asked me worriedly after finally getting over his shock. All I could do was stare at him because I was so shocked that he noticed me, and that he actully seemed worried.

**I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank CookiedMonster, Celysia, Embryforever, brankel1, hannah9page, HopelessRomantic862, CassyKinz, jaredkimlove, skye3197, and all my readers.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating in the past few day's, I've been having some problem's and second thought's on some of my stories that are on here, and I haven't been feeling well. I will admit that this story and Alpha's Mate are the only one's that I'm not having problem's with**

**I plan on only updating two stories a day for a while. I may go back to three a day, just depends on a lot of thing's.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Two

Jared's POV

Today is my first day back to school since I became a wolf, and even though I hate school I'm glad to be back. For eight hour's I will get to keep my own thoughts to myself, I wouldn't have to listen to Sam's thought's about how much he loves Emily, and how he wishes Leah would disappear. I also wouldn't have to listen to Leah's thoughts about how Sam and Emily betrayed and hurt her.

I will admit that I have never liked Sam, I've alway's thought that there was something off about him, and Emily. Leah is a different story, she was once best friend's with me and Paul, but when she started dating Sam she stoped hanging out with us.

Paul and I have noticed that there is something off about Leah, she seem's scared of Sam and Emily and the Leah we knew didn't scare easily. Sam wouldn't hurt Leah though, he used to date her, and he's our alpha. Plus we all share a mind link, we'd know if they were hurting her.

I walk to my first period class and I try ignoring what people are saying about me and the look's that they are giving me, which isn't easy since I now have enhanced sense's and can hear and see everything they are doing or saying.

I sit in my regular seat and try to pay attention to the teacher, but english isn't my subjuct and I don't get along with the teacher, so I ended up zoning out. I didn't notice anything that was happening in class until the girl next to me started coughing, i turned to look at her, and noticed that when she was finally able to stop coughing she looked tired.

She was about to put her head back down, but I was worried so I tapped her on her shoulder until she looked at me, and when she did I imprinted on her. I couldn't believe that I had just imprinted. Yea Sam imprinted on Emily, and my best friend Paul imprinted on Rachel Black, but I didn't honestly think that I would imprint on someone so soon after becoming a wolf.

We ended up staring at each other for a few minutes, I could hear people trying to get my attention in the background, but nothing else mattered to me right now except for my imprint. "Are you ok", I asked her, I was worried, she seemed to be sick, and she needed to be at home where someone can take care of her instead of suffering through class.

"Yea, I'm fine", she lied to me. "I'm Jared Cameron", I interduced myself, ignoring her lie, after all she doesn't know me yet. "I know who you are", she answered upset. "Kimberly Cornweller, Jared Cameron, can you both pay attention or do I need to send you to the office", the teacher asked us loudly, getting both of our attention.

"No ma'am", I answered as my Kimberly laid her head back down on her desk, where it stayed for the rest of the period. Kimberly left the classroom before I could talk to her, so I ended up following her instead. At first I thought she would go to her next class, but instead she left school, I didn't want to miss anymore of my classes since I had missed two week's already, but I didn't want her to get hurt walking home so I followed her.

I got worried when she went into the wood's alone. The elder's have been trying to get the people of La Push and Fork's to stay away from them, so that they wouldn't come across any of us when we are in wolf form. most people are now to afraid to enter the wood's, but apparently my imprint isn't.

I watched as she went into an abonded shack, I wanted to follow her, but I decided it would be best to give her a few minute's before sneaking in there after her. After waiting a few minute's outside I finally entered the shack, and I noticed the boxes of stuff that appeared to be her belong's lining the wall's, I looked around the one room of the shack until I noticed her sleeping on a blanket.

She wasn't breathing like she should have been, and I'm worried about how sick she really is, and if my suspision's are right then she lived here alone, so I did the only thing I could think of, I called Paul. "Paul where are you", I asked. "Rachel's dude, what's up, shouldn't you be at school", Paul answered, "man Sam's going to be pissed".

"I don't care about what Sam think's right now", I said angerly, I don't like this situation, and I wouldn't be happy until my girl is safe at my house where me and my mom could look after her, "do you know where the old shack is in the wood's". "Yea, what's going on Jared", Paul asked worried.

"I don't have time to explain everything, but I imprinted on a girl at school", I answered trying to hurry, "she's sick and she left after our first period, I followed her and apparently she's been living in the shack in the wood's, I need you to get Rachel to bring her car so that she can get my imprint and take her to my house so mom can see what's wrong with her, and you need to bring your truck so that we can get her stuff, she's not staying here another night".

"We're on our way", Paul said hanging up. I looked around before walking over to my Kim. I noticed the blood on the floor near her bed. I feared that I knew where the blood had come from, but I had to check to be sure, so I checked her arm's, and sadly I was right, her wrist's and arm's were covered in cut's. What the hell has my imprint been through, but more importantly am I going to be able to get her through this.

**I hope you enjoyed. So if you've read When one door closed you know that the way Kim's acting in this story is different, but she has to go through a lot until she get's there. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank Scribitur Ad Narrandum, brankel1, Embryforever, and all my readers.**

****I want to go ahead and try to update all my stories tonight, I have a test I have to be ready for on monday, and I'm looking for a job, but hopefully I will be able to update sometimes this weekend.****

****I have started my Charmed story, Shadow's Light, it's the one I planed on adding when I finished _Alpha's Mate_.****

****I'm sorry for any mistake's, I don't have a beta or Microsoft Works.****

****I don't own Twilight.****

Chapter Three

Rachel's POV

I followed Paul to the shack in the wood's. Believe it or not I enjoy being an imprint, I loved Paul, and I get along with everyone in the pack except Sam and Emily, thoes two are stupid and believe that they are intitled to everything, but I know that one day they would get a rude awakening and I wanted to be there so I can watch them fall.

I wan't happy about Paul imprinting on me at first. I had wanted to go away to collage, and have a life away from La Push, but after a while I realized that I loved paul, and while I was away I had missed my dad and brother's, and dad would never admit it but he needed me around.

I was happy that Jared had found his imprint, there'd be a new girl around to hang with. Emily's stuck up, and Claire's just a baby, and that only left Leah. I would love to hang out with Leah, but she hasn't been seen in two day's. I believe that she has ran away, even though the boy's would never admit it something was wrong with Leah, and I think that Sam and Emily are behind it.

Paul hadn't told me much, all he said was that Jared had imprinted, that she had been living at the old shack in the wood's, and that Jared needed us. When we got to the shack I was shocked, how can someone live in this run down place, and how could her parents let this happen.

Jared came out of the shack with the girl who is his imprint passed out in his arm. She looked like she'd been throught hell. "What the hell", Paul asked as he helped Jared put the girl in the backseat of my car, "Jared what's going on".

"I imprinted on her during first period", Jared told us, "she's sick so I guess that's why she left school early. I know that her names kimberly, but I didn't know anything about her, and I didn't want her to disappear without knowing who she is so I followed her here. I think she lives here alone, there's some stuff here that I think is her's. there's also blood near where she sleeps, I looked at her wrist's and noticed that she cut's herself. Rach please take her to my mom, mom's a nurse and she can look and see what's wrong with here. Paul, I need you to help me get her stuff and bring it to my house, she's staying with me from now on".

"I'm going", I said walking to the driver's seat, the sooner that I get Kimberly to Jared's mom the sooner that we'll know what's wrong with her, "I'll see you two when you get back". "Be careful", Paul said walking over to kiss me, we were both worried about Jared, this is going to be hard on him, espicilly having to deal with what his imprint's been forced to deal with, but me and Paul will get them both through this.

**I hope you enjoy. Its short, but I wasn't going to update for a few days. Please Review, it gets me to update sooner.**

**Amanda**


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

Sorry, I know it's been a while but I had to move, and should be moving again soon, and I've had a lot going on in my life so I haven't been updating, but I plan on updating soon (if my computer will act right I hope to update next week).

I've had a lot of new story ideas, and for one of them I have a good idea but the couples arn't coming together so I will try to add a poll and hopefully your input will help.

The story is a five part story for twilight, it will begin about ten years before twilight, and will have Bree (she will be shy, and suffered from abuse. She will be human), and an o/c named Lindsey(she will be outgoing and loud, she is Bree's best friend and is dying).

The poll will be on who the main couples should be, the choices are

Emmett/Bree/Rosalie, Jasper/Lindsey/Alice

Emmett/Bree, Jasper/Lindsey, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Lindsey, Jasper/Bree, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Bree, Alice/Lindsey

Amanda

Emmett/Bree, Rosalie/Lindsey, Alice/Jasper


	6. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank nycgirl1996, brankel1, Embryforever, TheHotPinkRose, draiochto, Sailorstephanie, FluffyDarcy-x-x-x, Maddzatazz, ripgirl202, CHITTLE0915, Konstantine483, amongthestarsx, vampires-vs-werewolf, nataliemarrs, AlianaRiddle, and all of my readers.**

**It's been a while, I've had a lot of drama in my life lately, and I am sadly in need of a better computer. Thankfully all of this will be getting better soon, and I should have a new computer by Febuary.**

**I will be finished with my story Alpha's Mate soon, I added the story I had my poll on it's called Matters of the Heart: Pre-Twiligh, its an Emmett/Bree/Rosalie and Jasper/Lindsey/Alice story. I have also added a story under Once Upon a Time called Once Upon a Time in Storybrook.**

**I now have nine storys on here, and its soon going to be eight. I don't plan on stopping working on any of my storys but the ones that get the most reviews and ect will most likely get updated faster than the ones that get the least.**

**I don't have a beta for this story, and I'm writing with wordpad, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Four

Jared's POV

"She's going to be fine", Paul said as we watched Rachel drive off with Kim. I didn't want to be away from my imprint after just finding her, but I had to take care of everything here and it won't be good for her to wait while in the condition she's in, "Jared come on you know Rach, she won't let anything happen to your girl".

"I know", I said as I walked back to the shack so that Paul and I could start getting Kim's stuff packed so that we can move it to my house, "Paul I trust Rachel, out of all the imprints she's my favorite one besides Kim, I'm just worried about her".

Paul has been my best friends since pre-school. I was sad when I first phased and Paul hadn't because Sam Uley used his alpha status to order me to stop being friends with Paul. Thankfully Paul phased after I told him our friendship was over and he wasn't mad at me about what I was forced to do.

Two months after Paul phased he imprinted on Rachel Black, she's two years older than we are and suprisingly took the imprint well. Rachel has become one of my best friends, I know she and Paul would do anything for me, and that also meant that they would do anything for my Kim.

"Everything will be fine Jared", Paul said as we quickly packed the few things that Kim owned and put them in Paul's truck, "I can tell that Kim has been throught a lot, from the look of this place I'm shocked she's survived this long but we will get her through this. Me, you, Rachel, and your mom will help her get better, but I'm warning you do not let her go anywhere near Sam or Emily. Jared somethings off with Leah, she was once one of our best friends and Sam took that from us, I don't trust him to be around Rachel or Kim until we figure what's going on with Leah".

"I agree", I said thinking of the old day's before Leah started dating Sam, "I hate that he's the alpha, I wish that Jacob would just take his birthright, maybe then we can get the old Leah back, and not the harpy she's become. I don't want the others to know about Kim until she's better. I don't know how to help her".

"Be there", Paul said as we got into his truck to go to my house, "fight for her, she's your soulmate. You two are meant to be". "When did you become the smart one", I asked. "Alway's have been", Paul answered smirking at me as we left the shack, "but people don't get to see it often because I'm always hanging around genius's like you". "Funny", I said smiling at his antics. I may be uncertin of the future, but one thing is certin I will get Kim through this.

**I hope you enjoy. I know it's short but it was shorter on paper. Please review**

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank Wolfpack princess, AnnechanB, Christy86, nataliemarrs, brankel1, ariel1971, A French Reader, j1u29, and all my readers.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had planned on taking a short hiatus for a week, but I've been sick and stressed for a while, and every time I start getting better I get sick again. Hopefully I'll get better soon. I have decided to keep on with my stories, and later on I will add a corrected version of my first three stories.**

**I have a beta for this story, but for some reason I can't get a connection on here. I am using my uncle's computer though so there shouldn't be many mistakes**

**I don't own Twilight, I'm just borrowing it for a while.**

Chapter Five

Jared's POV

"How is she", I asked Rachel as Paul and I got out of the truck after we finally reached my house. "She's still out", Rachel said, "your mom said she's suffering from exhaustion and malnutrition, she should wake up soon. Your mom's with her now". "Thanks Rach", I said hugging her. I'm glad that she and Paul have my back, and that they are helping me with Kim. "Anytime Jared", Rachel said walking over to Paul, "Sam came by after your mom and I got Kim to your room. Sam didn't see Kim but he had news on Leah".

"What did he say", Paul asked. "Leah and Seth are missing", Rachel said, "Sam said that he had talked to Harry and he said that he knows where they are and that they are happy and safe. Harry and dad told Sam to leave it alone, but Sam was pissed, the way he was acting was weird". "What do you mean", I asked.

"He acted like he deserved to know what was going on with Leah, even though he claims that he doesn't care about her", Rachel said, "he treated dad and Harry like they were beneath him". "I don't care what Sam says, if Harry says Leah's ok then she is", Paul said looking over at me, "and we have Kim to worry about right now, we'll worry about everything else later".

"Yea", I said as we entered the house. We went straight to my room and I saw Kim who was laying on my bed unconscious, while my mom sat nearby watching over her. "Hey mom", I said getting my moms attention. "Jared", my mom said walking over to me and hugging me, " I am so happy that you've found your imprint. I called your father and he's on his way home, and Sue and Harry offered to watch your sister for a few day's until Kim's better. We'll help her get better sweetie".

"Thanks mom", I said walking over and sitting on the bed, hoping that my presence will help Kim. "Let's go downstairs", Paul said to my mom and Rachel, "he won't leave her side until she wakes up, and it may be easier on both of them if he's the only one here when she does wake up". "Of course", my mom said, "Jared if you need us we'll be downstairs. Rachel and Paul why don't I make you something to eat". "Your awesome, Mrs. C", Paul said as they left me alone with my imprint. Leaving me alone to wait until she comes to.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I remember falling asleep, but after that I don't remember anything but darkness. I don't need anyone to tell me that I'm sick, and if things don't start changing in my life that I could be dead soon. I need a home with heat, and a decent roof over my head. I need to eat and not just when my body can't go on without food anymore. I need someone in my life who care's about me, and actually sees me. I need to be loved.

I think about the ways to make my life better, but no matter what I thought of doing to make myself better, it makes it seem impossible to get out of the hole I'm in, After a long time of being surrounded by darkness I slowly started too wake up. I readied myself to wake up alone in the shack, to the same miserable live I've had since birth.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	8. Chapter 6

**I want to thank Cassy, ChristinaAguileraFan, Booksnake, In the Business of misery, j1u29, nataliemarrs, brankel1, tashalou96, EmmettRoseAddict, Embryforever, Dogrock19, Marine, Violet-HarrypotterFan77, AnneChanB, Love To Read, and all of my readers.**

**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm better, I've moved, and I have a working computer and Wi-Fi which means I'm back unless something happens.**

**I don't have a beta for this story but if anyone out there wants to be the beta for this story or any of my other twilight stories I am looking. I have a new computer so my mistakes get fixed.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Six

Kim's POV

When I woke up I wasn't where I should have been, instead I was in a strangers bedroom. When I became fully aware of my surroundings I looked around the room hoping that I could tell where I was. For a second I thought someone had kidnapped me and I was starting to get scared until I looked at the pictures on the bedside table.

The two pictures there had to belong to Jared. One of the pictures was of him and two adults that had to be his parents, and the other one was of him, his best friend Paul, and Paul's girlfriend Rachel. I was looking at them with my back to the door when I felt the presence of someone at the door, I turned around to see who it was and saw that it was Jared.

"Hi Kim", Jared said to me, he was standing in the doorway while I sat staring at him from what had to be his bed, "how are you feeling". "Good", I lied, "why am I here". "You were unconscious", Jared said raising his voice a little, "I noticed that you were sick at school and followed you to make sure you made it home ok, I found you in an abandoned shack, unconscious and your wrists were bleeding". "Oh", I said finally looking away from him, ashamed that he had seen me like that, "it's not what you think".

"Then what was it", Jared asked, "because I didn't like what I saw". "The shack is where I go when I am trying to get away from my parents", I lied hoping he was buying it, I don't honestly know why I am lying to Jared, but I'm so used to the lies that they are starting to come naturally, "and the cuts on my wrists were accidents".

"Please Kim you have to stop lying to me", Jared told me calmly, "I only want to help you, but I can't do anything if you don't talk to me". "Why", I asked as I felt my eyes tear up, "you will make promises that you won't keep, and when I start to rely on you you'll leave. I like being invisible, I don't get hurt if I'm not seen. You think you care about me now, but it won't last. Why do you even care about me, you haven't even noticed me before this morning".

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there", Jared said to me sadly, "but I'm here now, and I won't leave because I'm here for the long run. There are a lot of things that I have to tell you, but I'm going to have to wait until you are better. You're going to be staying here with me and my family from now on, my parents, Paul, and Rachel all want to meet you, but sweetie I need to know what's going on so we can help you".

"He won't hurt you Kim", Paul said as he walked into the room, "he cares about you. I don't know much about you, and I'm sorry about that, but Rachel and I want to help you to. You can trust us". "What's going on Kim", Jared asked me again, "please don't lie to me this time".

"My parents abandoned me a year ago, they never wanted me and they made me take care of myself, but my life was easier when they were around", I said not knowing why I was opening up to them so easily, "they sent me money for a while, but eventually they stopped. I got a job at the diner, but I don't make much money so I've lost everything. I don't eat much because I don't have the money to buy food, and I've been living in the shack because I lost the house and most of my belongings. The scars on my wrists are from cutting myself, I started when I lost the house".

"Your parents abandoned you", Jared asked through clenched teeth, when I finally got the nerve to look at them I noticed that they were both shaking. "Outside not", Rachel Black said coming into the room and pushing Paul and Jared out of the room, after they had left she turned to me and smiled, "Hey Kim, how are you really feeling".

"I don't know", I answered truthfully; "did you hear what I told them". "Yes, I did", Rachel said sadly, "Jared's parents and I were standing outside the door. They want to meet you, but they had to make sure that the boys are ok, and they want to give you space".

"Thanks Rachel", I said smiling at her, "anytime sweetie", Rachel said as she walked over to me and kissed me on the temple, "we girls have to stick together, and I've always wanted a little sister. Instead I got an older twin that abandoned me, and a little brother that I love but gets on my nerves most of the time. I brought you some of my clothes to wear until yours are cleaned, why don't you get a shower then Jared's mother will make you something to eat". "Thanks again", I said standing up, thankful that Jared had found me because for once I feel accepted, for once I feel like someone care about me.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is fine, but please don't send me flames.**

**Amanda**


	9. Chapter 7

**I want to thank scigeekgirl, Valkyrie Shadow, AnneChanB, Marine76, Nikki, rayden24, Christina-May Clearwater, Madame'RavenPearls, brankel1, Cassy Kay, FatCake, and all my readers.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I am working on some of the problems I am having with some of my stories, story ideas, and a few I plan on adding soon.**

**I do not have a beta for any of my twilight stories, so I am sorry for any mistakes I make**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Seven

Jared's POV

After Kim finally told us the truth about what her parents put her through, Paul and I were both angry. We were close to phasing and could have done something to hurt or scare Kim, but thankfully Rachel came into my room and told us to leave before anything could happen.

I don't like that I have to leave Kim alone after all she's been through, but I know that I have to get away to clear my mind so that I don't phase.

"Do not phase", I told Paul when we were outside the house, "I don't want the others in the pack knowing about Kim yet", "Dude how could they have done that to her", Paul asked me after he had calmed down; "they are her parents".

"I know", I told him as my parents walked out of the house and joined us. "How is she", Paul asked. "Fine I think", my mom said smiling sadly at me and Paul, "Rachel is with her". "Rach can handle this better than we can", Paul said, "what are we going to do about this, Kim's parents should be punished for mistreating her".

"We'll talk to Billy about what they did to Kim about Kim is better", my dad said. "Jared", Rachel called to me as she joined us, "Kim's taking a shower. I made sure that there wasn't anything in the bathroom that she could use to hurt herself with. Why don't you go wait on her to finish, if you're calm enough". "Thank you Rachel", I said as I left them to go into the house to wait on my imprint to come out of the shower.

Kim's POV

Rachel left me alone so I could get clean. It has been a while since I've actually been clean, there is a stream near the shack that I used to use to clean myself, but it's not the same as a shower.

I spent a long time in the shower. When I finally got out my skin was red, and I'm shocked that I didn't hurt myself with how hard I had scrubbed myself.

After I got dressed I went to the mirror and wiped away the steam. I knew that my body had been through a lot of changes since my parents left, but thinking about those changes is different that actually seeing them for yourself.

I used to weigh a healthy weight, but now I am skin and bones, I am paler than I have ever been, and my hair is thin. I don't like what I see, and I hate what I've become. Sadly I fear that I will never be able to be the girl I used to be.

After staring at myself for what seemed like hours I was finally brought back to reality by someone knocking on the door. I walked over to the door figuring Rachel was on the other side waiting on me to finish, but instead when I opened the door I came face to face with Jared.

"Are you ok", Jared asked looking down at my wrists. "Yea", I answered shyly. "Good", Jared said giving me a huge smile, "come one then, mom's cooked dinner, and she and my dad want to meet you". "Ok", I said as I followed him downstairs, hoping that his parents would like me.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Amanda**


End file.
